


trash

by hazukinagisa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Homeless AU, M/M, as in, jean's trash lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazukinagisa/pseuds/hazukinagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tried to ignore and push the fact away that if Eren knew who you were sheltering right now he would probably punch the living shit out of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trash

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for melody bc she wrote me jeanbertl so i had to write jeanbertl back

You expected him to eventually show up on someone's doorstep and ask for a place to stay, you just didn't expect him to show up on yours.  
For the last week you've been hearing about how his mother was most likely going to kick him out of the house and you didn't doubt it for one second. The two of you get along, of course, he's just a complete loser and you're not sure how you feel about him coming to you. _You,_ of all people. He probably went to Marco and got denied and _then_ decided to come to you. In all honesty, you didn't mind it that much whenever he'd come to you and other people for money, no matter what it was spent on. You would help him as much as possible, but that's just you being a good person.

If you weren't put on the spot when he showed up at your apartment, asking awfully awkwardly if he could stay over a few nights until he was able to get back on his feet, you wouldn't have accepted so easily. If it was over text or something, you could've had time to contemplate it over. Maybe you could've told him to let you think about it. But no, in the most polite manner you could have, you told him yes. And he was giving you one of those stupid grins of his and throwing his arms around you in a friendly hug, going, "Hey, thanks, buddy!" How could you have said no to that? Even though this was Jean, it still made you feel good inside to do something this nice. 

You tried to ignore and push the fact away that if Eren knew who you were sheltering right now he would probably punch the living shit out of you, and you silently went to your room to get some blankets because there was no way you would let a guest sleep on the couch, that's just plain rude. You were going to sleep on the couch and give Jean your bed. _Reminder: This was only temporary, until your lovely guest could back on his feet._

After giving Jean a pair of clothes to change into, and he was changed into them, you made him something quick to eat before taking it to your room and setting it on the nightstand. Then you yourself got ready for bed, and you went right to sleep. Unlike some people, you have a job to get to in the morning. That wasn't directed towards anyone in particular. 

The next morning you get up bright and early, do your daily routine - wake up, get coffee, shower, get dressed. All that. Sometimes you'll make yourself breakfast if you have the time, which you unfortunately didn't have, but that's ok. When you woke up, Jean was still asleep, and he was even asleep by the time you got home, and you've pretty much watched that happen repeatedly for a week. And another week after that, and that turned into another week, and soon you've lost track of how long Jean's been there. 

Somehow, after a while, Jean managed to convince you to switch where you sleep and you eventually got your bed back. Your nice, comfortable, sweet bed. It was like sleeping on fucking clouds after sleeping on that back breaking couch. But, still, you're a polite person and you're fine with taking anything. 

Then it was one night when you were caught a little off guard as you felt your bed sink and you rolled over to come face to face with him. He was hovering over you with a slight grin on his face, and he softly asked if it was alright for him to sleep with you. Right away you knew he was going to say - "Oh, just this once." and it end up being more than once, an every night kind of thing. But still, you let him and turned back around and he got right under the covers and comfortably pressed himself against you, his arm sliding over your waist, holding you close. 

It took you a while to fall asleep, but right as you were about to, you felt something tickling your neck and you just about jumped at that. You then realised it was him brushing his lips against the back of your neck, pressing small, gentle kisses along your skin. It made your cheeks heat up and you tensed a bit, unsure of how to react, and then you were almost squirming as he chuckled, the feel of his breath making you shudder. "Do you not like that?" He muttered, after kissing his way up to your ear. 

"Tickles.." You said quietly in response, shifting over again, and you swatted him away, making him laugh. He pulled you closer and kissed your forehead, causing you to let out a sigh, and you decided to just ignore him and close your eyes again. You could always get used to this and accept the fact that he's never going to "get a job" and "get back on his feet," and willingly let this be a permanent thing, or you can, later on when you're not tired, kick him the fuck out. Either way, this is really comfortable and you're just going to pretend it's not.


End file.
